Renesmee's Fire
by Katelyn Slater
Summary: Renesmee's Fire is about Renesmee going after something she wants and not letting what she is get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Chapter one.

Hi everyone, yes this is another Renesmee story. Everyone wonders what her life would be like and there are many possibilities. I am a huge Team Renesmee fan so I am excited to be writing again. I have many Ideas about this story so I hope you review and leave comments for me. If I messed up or if you want to see something in the story, just message me or leave a comment .

All these characters belong to Stephanie but the new ones I mention.

ALL TWILIGHT CHERICTORS ARE THE SAME AS IN THE MOVIES!

Ashley- I was writing the first chapter and the person for Ashley just came to me. I got her image from Taylor Swift as a burnet like in her video You Belong With Me. (You know the one who is totally mean in that video).

Frankie- I did know I wanted someone like Zendaya who is from Shake It Up. My sisters watch it all the time and I always liked the actress so I added her to this story.

I'M GOING TO TRY TO HAVE NOTES FOR EVERY CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

The day has finally arrived, and I couldn't be any happier. Today is the day that I get to attend human high, well that is what I called it, A.K.A. Forks High School. My mother had told me stories about attending the school with my father when she was eighteen. Now she is only just turned thirty but still looks nineteen. I, of course, am only twelve but I look around the age of seventeen. My hair is long with bronze colored curls reaching my waist, and my skin is as pale as any white sheet, maybe even whiter. The only thing that stands out on my body is my huge brown eyes, like my mother's when she was a human.

Mama was scared of sending me to school because she thinks I am going to say too much or use my power on some kid. Maybe even scare the living poo out of them, which would be funny for me, not my family. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie was all for it. They were ready for me to bring home boys and attend dances and proms. They were ready to use me as my mother once said 'A Gina Pig Barbie'. I was excited to look pretty or even beautiful but I don't think I care for the human boys.

I watch the rain pore out my window for an extra minute before I got out of bed walking to the clothes Aunt Alice helped me lay out the night before. Skinny jeans, a low tank top and a black Miley Cyrus vest that would have shown it all without a tank top. Betsey Johnson Black Multi Zzoey heels went perfect with my outfit so I worn them with a smile on my face.

I let my hair down from the messy bun I have it in every night and was happy when the soft, coconut smelling, curls fell down my back beautifully. Aunt Alice taught me long ago how to apply makeup and I was glad that I loved to wear it. Mama doesn't like to dress up; she likes to wear sweats and tennis shoes, never heels. I apply light eye liner to my eyes and mascara, then I received my Diane von Furstenberg handbag from her vintage collection before running to the living room where my parents are waiting to drill me about what not to do at human high.

But my parents where not waiting for me, my grandmother Esme was.

"Good morning, dear." She said as she hugged my shoulders and kissed the side of my head.

"Where is mama and my father?" I asked as I let my grandmother lead me outside where an umbrella waited for us.

"They went hunting. Carlisle told them too because they were too nervous. But, honey, we know you wont mess up. You will be just fine." She smiled at me then we were running.

I knew that the water wasn't good for my heels but I couldn't care less. We have a lot of money and with two aunts that like to shop; well you never wear the same thing twice. Plus, I wasn't worried about breaking a heel because it is practically imposable for a vampire to break anything. Especially things they are wearing.

Grandpa's car was waiting for us as we ran into the clearing. All the lights were on in the Cullen's house and the sky was dark almost like it was still the middle of the night. I was still a little tired but as we reached the car I was handed hot chocolate, the only human drink I liked, and the only one that could keep me awake for a few human hours.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"With your parents hunting. We will be joining after you are all set at school." Grandma responded.

"You must remember that grandma and I are your adoptive parents, Renesmee. And that your birth parents perished in a fire accident, you don't know the details. You can say that you are related to your father by... he is your cousin, okay? And what ever you do, honey, -"

"Don't use my power, ever. I know." I said as I look out the window at the passing trees and darkness. I could see the clouds lighten slightly but I knew it was going to be a bad day for all humans.

I am starting school late in the year; mama said it would be better, for me to get ready. It was October so I only missed about two months, which really isn't that bad and mama took care of all my records from my 'previous schools'. Mama made it to where I had all A's in all my classes and how I was fluent in many different languages.

"Renesmee, are you okay dear?" my grandmother asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." I than focus my gaze out the window and find that we have already arrived. There were few kids hurrying into the building but not many cars were parked in the student parking lot yet. Grandpa opened the door for grandma and I and as I stepped out I got a warm feeling. Mama and daddy met here at this school. This is where they fell in love.

I looked down at the pavement as I smiled being led by my grandparents towards the building. We climbed the stairs and entered through big heavy doors, and the moment we entered, I could feel a million eyes set on us.

"Its Dr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

"That's another child they adopted recently because all the others are grown and had left the house."

"Yeah I remember Bella and Edward. It wasn't that long ago. Too bad she's alone, the others were all together here."

"Maybe they will adopt more!"

A million conversations were circling me and making my head twirl. Thankfully we entered an office where women sat with a big smile on her face. She had red hair and huge round glasses. But her smile was warm and welcome.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are you?" she said standing up.

"Vary good thank you. This is Renesmee, she is new here in Forks and the newest part of our large family." well he wasn't lying I am the newest member of the family. I was also the youngest in human years but in vampire years, I was older than mama by three days.

"Yes, of course. Bella called setting up all the information. How is Bella and Edward?" The secretary asked.

"Vary well, they are in New Hampture, Bella is working as a low ranked scientist. She is going to be traveling to Alaska soon." Grandpa said.

"She was one of our best students alike your group of children." she pauses and goes to her printer. "Okay, Renesmee, here is your schedule and your lunch period along with your locker number. The rules of the school in this assignment book here and also in this booklet. We no longer do the signed slips but you are more than welcome to come in and tell me how your day went." She smiled and I thanked her.

Turning away from the secretary Grandma and grandpa placed their hands on my shoulders. My stomach hurts and I wanted my mother. I am not ready to be away from them, what if they left? Mama went back to sleep? What then? What if I messed up, mama would make it better im sure but I want her to be here with me. I walked with my grandparents back to the car and hugged them goodbye. They told me everything will be okay and as they gave me a cell phone with everyone's numbers in it they left. And I watched until they were gone.

I turned around to find that the parking lot has filled up a lot and that people were staring. I mentally shook myself held my head up and without looking at anyone, I reentered the school. It is like any other school with big halls and a lunchroom and a million classrooms. As I walk down one of the main halls I pull out my cell phone to see I already had a text.

_Renesmee, honey, we hope you have a vary good first day of school. We love you._

I sighed and instantly found my locker. Knowing where it is, I turned around and started to look for my first period class. First, I had Spanish class and from what I see so far, it is on the other side of the school. I turned around on my heal and planted a huge smile on my face. There were now a lot of people in the hallways and I had a feeling they weren't there to go to class. I smiled as I walked right down the middle of the hallway, one foot in front of the other, purse over my shoulder.

I met a lot of stares and gazes with a smile and I sighed with relief as soon as I reached my class. I opened the door and walked straight in toward the teacher. She was tall and had short black hair. In English, her name meant Destiny.

I greeted her in Spanish, of course, and told her my name. She seemed vary surprised, but she told me she looked forward to having me in her class. She gave me a set on the far right side of the classroom, in the vary center of the row. I sat down in my seat and crossed my legs.

Kids pored into the classroom laughing and play fighting with each other. The girls rolled their eyes and sighed gloomy. Stuck-ups, that is what mama calls people like that. She told me that she was once friends with one and that you just don't pay attention to them because they are snobby and make no since.

I gawked down at my schedule again, next I have musical arts and since I knew almost everything about music, thanks to my father, I knew I was going to do great in that as well. Piano, lets hope they have one because that is my favorite and I am also most fluent.

"So you're the new girl."

I turned my head to the sound of the voice and found that it came from one of the preppy girls. She had straight black hair ending just passed her shoulders and she was supporting a pink mini skirt with a black tee that fit her snugly.

"Yes, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said and turned back to my studies.

"I know, I saw the Dr. and his wife with you outside." the teacher interrupted her with greetings to the class. "I like your shoes." she said then turned back around to face the teacher.

I gave a soft snort through my nose like my mama dose when she was arguing with herself or saying 'That's what I thought'. I took after my mother a lot, even in her looks but she denies it a lot. I could almost be her twin daddy says except for the hair and the voice and the fashion since, we pretty much are.

Spanish went by rather quickly. The girl, who I quickly learned was named Ashley, tried to keep up conversation when the students were aloud to talk but I wasn't really interested in her conversation. She invited me to sit with her and her friends and I accepted knowing that if I became her friend, I might make even more.

She gave me her number and I did the same. With a quick, "Text you later." she left me alone in the hall.

"Ahh, the famous Renesmee Cullen finally joined the famous Forks High School." I turned around and instantly knew the boy who was leaning on the lockers.

"Nahuel?" I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Nathan now. And attending school same as you." he said as he walked closer to me.

"You cut off all your hair? It looks good on you." I said as I hugged him.

"And yours has gotten longer, I see. Vary long." we started to walk down the halls not paying attention to where we were going.

"Where are you staying? Where is your Aunt?" I asked as I shifted my Spanish book in my arms.

"We are staying around the forest next to your home."

"Nathan, you know you don't have to be outside especially in the rain and coming snow. Why don't you come to my home, Esme and Carlisle would welcome you with open arms, so would the others." by this time not many people were in the halls and the bell was about to ring.

"I shall go there after school, but right now we have to go to class. See you soon, Renesmee." he hugged me again and we departed.

I hurried to my music class hoping that I wouldn't get into trouble. I had a little hard time finding it but soon enough I entered the class. Multiple kids had instruments in their hands and they were just about to start playing when I walked into the room. With great embarrassment I walked across the room to where my teacher stood waiting for me with a frown on her face.

"Um, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I whispered.

I saw her eyes widen in surprise, "There is no chance that you are reloaded to Mr. Edward Cullen or Rosalie Cullen is there?" She asked in a hopeful whisper.

"I'm Edward's cousin and I play vary well at the piano as well." I said with a mimic whisper.

"Oh, please, show us!" she beamed.

I walked over to the grand piano and sat down. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember the video I watched on YouTube. I didn't know who it was by because it didn't say but the opening page said it was called It is Hard to Say Goodbye. I thought it was beautiful, the notes soft but sad.

I placed my hands over the keys and started to play the song I only ever listened to once. Keeping my eyes closed I worked my way through the bridges and the ups and downs. It was complicated but I made it through the middle and I knew I was going to make it. On the vary last key I breathed out then closed the lid of the piano. Then I just stared at the closed lid.

The room then burst into applause. The teacher had tears in her eyes as she clapped and shouted her thoughts. I new I was good at the piano, but I was never as good at it than daddy. He was way better and anyone would admit it.

"Renesmee, do you think you would be able to do a part in the Talent Show next month? A lot of adults are going to be there, most of the hole town, and if you could do a piano part I'm sure everyone would enjoy it." my teacher looked hopeful so I said that I would have to talk to my 'parents' about it. And that I would, I would talk to my father the most though because he could help me.

That class passed more quickly than the first and so I was off to gymnastics class. I was good I guess, the family played baseball in our clearing sometimes and Uncle Emmett wrestled with me. I even was taught to do flips and things on a pole that was in the air like the professionals do on the TV. Aunt Rose and I both wanted to learn so she would go to special classes then she would come back and teach me. But now I wouldn't age anymore, maybe mama and my father would let me join the team.

The coach gave me some clothes and shoes, which were hard to find (Aunt Alice is going to have to get me some), that she found in a closet and I changed into them in the locker room where all the girls kept staring at me with admiration. One even came up to me to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Frankie. You must be the new girl whos name i cant pronounce." the girl had curly black hair that reached her shoulders and her skin was tanned and seemed not affected by little sun in Forks. She was dressed in her gym clothes but judging by her perfect makeup, she was also a prep.

"Hi, Renesmee, like Ren and Esme, put together." I shook her hand before going back to tying my shoelaces.

"That finally makes since." She said with a little laugh. "Ashley's told us that she met you in first block."

"Yeah, we met." I said as i finished.

"Ashley also told us that you were flirting with her boyfriend, Nathan." Frankie said quickly.

"What? I would never-"

"She says she saw you to talking then hugging." She crossed her arms.

"That's because we've known each other since i was a little kid. I haven't seen him in awhile." right then the bell rang and most of the girls began to exit the locker room.

"I'd stay away from him if i were you. You don't know what Ashley can do." With that she walked away with out another glance.

I made a face saying i wasn't afraid of a human girl and i made that little snort like huff out my nose. No human can talk me; they would just hurt themselves trying with my hard skin. I laughed to myself and locked my clothes in my locker. No way did I trust anyone with my clothes or phone.

I walked out of the room and what i saw out on the gym floor made me laugh. Nathan was trying to join in a human game, well he was trying to run like a human and throw as soft as one. But as he looks to wave at me, he forgets about the ball and it slides passed him. Far behind his head i could see the girls with frowns on their faces but Frankie looked kind and friendly at me.

"Hey, Renesmee!" He yells across the court.

"Hi, Nathan!" I wave back to him then went up to Frankie.

"Girl, you got guts. These other girls are probably texting Ashley right now." Frankie whispered.

"Why should i be afraid of her? I knew him first." i smiled sideways at her.

"Vary true." She laughed. She said as we stared at all the boy while they played their games.


End file.
